


𝙈𝙤𝙤𝙣'𝙨 𝙃𝙤𝙢𝙚

by JOSSAVILL



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 35





	𝙈𝙤𝙤𝙣'𝙨 𝙃𝙤𝙢𝙚

𝘛𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦-

I remember them clearly,  
the eyes that stared at me  
fondly and full of love as  
you called me yours while  
you held me close to your  
heart. I never knew I had  
a favorite color until you  
looked at me with yellows  
and golds.

Tsukishima sighed softly as he gently pulled on the tape that sealed the box filled with memorabilia. One by one, he took out little things with fond remembrance of his days with him.

𝘛𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦-

Photographs you took of  
me. Matching necklaces,  
keychains, and rings that  
we couldn't even put on,  
still we held them dear.  
Memories of them, I will  
keep with me to still feel  
your warmth while I await  
your arrival.

Pictures of them together, handled with care, they barely faded in time just like how his face never faded in his mind. He smiled so meekly yet the brightest to him, Kageyama always did, in his eyes, that is.

𝘛𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦-

The songs you liked,  
I always wandered what  
they were. I deemed  
you to be someone who  
enjoyed rock and pop.  
But you told me you're  
a man of ballad. I have  
always loved the voice  
that timidly sang me  
lullabies when I couldn't  
sleep on rainy nights.

He held to his chest pieces of papers, letters of his beloved. He heaved a sigh to hold back a tear from escaping his golden eyes. He gave him everything yet his hands felt empty without his.

A buzz from his phone interrupted his thoughts;

Yamaguchi:

Did you get your package?

Tsukishima:

Yes. Thanks.

Yamaguchi:

Both of them?

Just as he was about to reply, the doorbell rang. His body stiffened when he heard the man on the other side of the wooden barrier spoke with a voice he very well knows. Carefully, he opened the door, keeping his composure.

"Special delivery!" said Kageyama with an awkward grin.

A pair of golden orbs eyed the ravenette, letting out a sigh as he grabbed the latter's arm, gently tugging him inside.

"Kei—"

"You idiot," said Tsukishima, "I just booked my flight home," he continued as he held out his phone towards Kageyama.

"Is that a roundtrip ticket?" the ravenette's brow elevated.

The taller male responded with a chuckle, "Yes, I planned to take you back with me."

"And I planned to take you back with me!" the other replied, showing his screen to his lover.

Silence filled the room. Tsukishima's palm left comfortable warm prickling sensations on Kageyama's skin. They liked the calm.

"The letters..." the ravenette mumbled, "They're incomplete. I couldn't write everything."

"I figured. You must have struggled in words with your brain," the blond snickered, earning a glare from the other. 

He pulled him into a gentle hug, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Just tell them to me, the things you couldn't write," he cooed.

Kageyama held tightly onto him, resting his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder, "Come home to me, Kei."

"I am. Home with you."


End file.
